


young hearts spark fire

by vacationer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: “Oh no,” Is how Gerard replies, and Frank can see the color draining from his face. “did I do something? Are we friend breaking up?--”“No!” Frank exclaims, throwing his hands up. “no, that’s not it, I just--”“So I didn’t do anything.” Gerard confirms.“Nothing. You’re fine. It’s me,” Frank starts, looking down at his hands. “it’s. It’s us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lil au where mikey and frank have been friends since elementary school, and franks kinda fallen for gerard along the way somewhere.
> 
> i was listening to japandroids while writing this so thats kinda what i thought gerard would be listening to but! i hope you like it!!

“Is--” Frank’s cut off before he can even finish asking his question.

“Yes,” Mikey starts, not even looking up from his phone as Frank drops his backpack and keys on the floor by a pile of dirty laundry. “go after him.”

Frank’s heart drops as he sits down next to Mikey on his bed, pulse racing. “What?”

Mikey rolls his eyes, sparing a look at him, before finishing up a text and locking his phone. He pats Frank’s leg. “Don’t look so freaked out. I’ve known since like seventh grade, when you came out. I knew.” He just shrugs, as Frank breaks out into a sweat over the whole ordeal. 

“Know what?” He tries hiding it, he really does, but the red in his cheeks isn’t really helping his case much.

“Stop playing stupid, Frank. You know I know, I know you like him, just go after it, I don’t care. He likes you too. He has for awhile. I know you’re trying to ‘respect’ me or whatever, because he’s my brother, but it’s a lot more painful to just watch you guys stare at each other while the others head’s turned. So cool it. Go talk to him. He’s hiding out in the attic right now.”

“I’m,” Frank stutters, chewing the skin off his lip. “are you sure? Like,” His palms begin to clam up, thinking about the conversation that’s going to follow with Gerard. “really sure?”

“Yes. Go.” Mikey shoves his leg into Frank’s side, who falls off the bed and onto the floor.

“Motherfucker!” Franks exclaims, rolling over and lifting himself up, Mikey giving him a pointed look. “Okay. Okay, I’m gonna go talk to him. I’m gonna do it.” He doesn’t make a motion to move though, and him and they just stare at each other until Mikey exclaims ‘Go!’

It’s an out of body experience, pulling down the attic latch, climbing up the ladder, popping his head into a room filled with cigarette smoke and the thick smell of paint. “Hey!” He exclaims, and Gerard’s head turns, a smile fitting his lips when he sees Frank.

“Come up!” he says, brushing his black hair out of his face with the heel of his hand, his fingers covered in paint. 

It smells like Gerard.

He pulls up the ladder, and closes the latch, and ducks over to Gerard, and the mess he’s made of acrylic bottles. Frank knows his mom won’t let him paint anywhere but the attic, afraid he’s gonna get it everywhere, which proves true. The plywood boards of the attic floor are splotched and smeared with color. 

Some band Frank’s never heard of is playing on the iPod dock, which Gerard turns down as Frank kneels next to him, looking at the canvas propped up against the wall. “What do you think?” Gerard asks, smoothing up a line with his finger. It’s a beautiful, beautiful mess. “it’s for our final. Armstrong made it an open project.”

“It’s amazing.” Frank tells him, honestly. The bottom left of the canvas is a white expanse, a black and white figure wailing on the guitar, yellow sparks following the amp chord, and an explosion of color coming from the amp. Smears of red, blue, green. Unidentifiable words smeared in with black. Collected chaos. 

“Thanks,” Gerard smiles at him, sitting back and folding his legs under him, wiping his hands on an already ruined tee shirt. “so what’s up?”

There it is. Frank can already feel himself blushing. “Well,” He takes a deep breath, following Gerard, sitting back with his legs crossed, facing him. He can’t find the courage to look at him yet. “can we talk?”

“Oh no,” Is how Gerard replies, and Frank can see the color draining from his face. “did I do something? Are we friend breaking up?--”

“No!” Frank exclaims, throwing his hands up. “no, that’s not it, I just--”

“So I didn’t do anything.” Gerard confirms.

“Nothing. You’re fine. It’s me,” Frank starts, looking down at his hands. “it’s. It’s us.”

Gerard raises a brow. “I’m not following?”

“So I talked to Mikey,”

“That’s never good,”

“Shut up and let me finish,” Frank says, and Gerard laughs, warm and bright, yet Frank can still hear the anxiety in it. He takes a deep breath, and looks up at Gerard. “I like you.”

It’s there. It’s out there. The air is tangible, and Frank’s regretting everything. 

“You like me?” Gerard asks, slowly, quietly, eyes wide as hell.

“Oh no,” Frank can’t help but mutter, his hands flying to his face and covering his eyes, as if he’s a toddler, and if he can’t see what’s happening, where he is, it’s not actually there. Mikey would never set him up. Mikey just happened to be very, very wrong.

“No!” Gerard shouts, pulling Frank’s arms, smearing his wrists with the remnants of acrylics. “don’t oh no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out like that?”

Frank just lets out an incompetent groan, squeezing his eyes shut, he is so not able to face the situation as is.

But, Gerard’s laughing, and Frank feels a hand on the side of his cheek, and he knows how close Gerard is leaning into him. He relies on his other senses, because now, his eyes are frozen shut, and he feels warm, smoky breath against his face. “Please open your eyes?” Gerard tries. 

“Ngh,” 

“Please?”

Frank opens one. Gerard’s in his space. Like, way in his space. This is past the friend bubble. “Okay,” he says, quietly, just one eye open.

“Did Mikey tell you I feel the same?” He asks, hazel invading Frank’s vision. 

“God,” Is all Frank can say. Is this really happening? Are all of his repressed dreams really coming true?

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Gerard says, only pulling back a little bit, one hand still on Frank’s cheek, the other gripping both of Frank’s wrists. “I do like you. Too,” He flails a little. “like like. I like you.” 

Frank laughs at him, and Gerard joins in.

“So we’re in mutual like-like?” Frank asks, shutting his eye again. 

“Yeah, we are,” Gerard says, and Frank feels the shift. He moved closer again. His heart races. “I’m totally gonna kiss you if you’re into it because this moment could not get any more cliche, I really think we should take the opportunity,”

“We should.” Frank agrees, pressing his face into Gerards palm.

“Yeah, we should.” Gerard says. “I’m gonna,” And he does. Frank knows he’s all awkward and stiff and shaking, not really kissing back. It’s chaste, it’s barely a second long. 

“Can we try that again?” Frank squints at him, his form blurred and dark.

“Yeah,” Gerard agrees, with a laugh. This is somehow, almost, pain and embarrassment free. Maybe the movie moments gone, but it’s comfortable, it’s him. It’s Gerard. “kiss me.” It’s more of a request than a question, so Frank complies, freeing a hand, and blindly finding his way to the back of Gee’s neck, pressing forward. 

It’s warm, and open, and Gerard’s mouth feels so right against his own. Gee tilts his head the other way, smiling into it, and Frank can’t help but smile back, causing them to split. “So,” Frank says, finally opening his eyes to Gerard’s blushing face. “how many bets do you think we just fulfilled?”


End file.
